The Big Game The Extended Version
by Wyntirsno
Summary: This is a longer version of a story I posted in the 2010 Strange Love Collection. Since they're not in the char. list, its about Kirby Security in SLoD and Irene Concierge in SLoZaC . Kind of a cross between the 2 series. Hope you like it.


**The Big Game – the extended version**

**By WyntirSno**

**A/N: I own nobody. :P**

Irene had finally saved up enough money to pay for a cruise, and because it was on the S. S. Tipton, she would be taking full advantage of her employee discount and staying in a large suite. She was in a hurry trying to get everything packed, she wanted to get there a little early so she could get her stuff in her cabin and still have time to catch the kick-off for the Cowboy game. She ran around her little apartment throwing anything and everything she thought she might need into her suitcase; her favorite Cowboys coffee mug, her lucky shirt, an endless supply of hair bands (you could never have too many). She threw in so much that she ended up with another suitcase.

As she waited for her cab, she checked her watch to make sure she was still on time. She couldn't believe how hard it was to flag a cab down; it looked like they were everywhere, mocking her. They knew she was in a hurry. Finally one stopped, after she got loaded they finally started towards the port.

As they arrived and she was unloading her bags, she was wondering how long it would take to get her room key and dump her stuff and find the media room that she knew must be there. If nothing else maybe there was a sports bar somewhere on the ship. She knew people would think she was silly but she had never missed one of their games yet, and she wasn't going to start now.

She went straight to see the Cruise Director to find out her room number and to ask about the media room. Luckily there wasn't too much of a line as she was plenty early. But she was surprised when she got close to the desk to find Mr. Moseby was in charge. She had totally forgotten that he was working aboard the S. S. Tipton. She couldn't wait to say hi to her old boss and see how he was doing, but it had to be a short conversation. As the person in front of her left and she stepped up to the desk Mr. Moseby looked up from his paperwork in surprise.

"Welcome to the S. S. Tipton… Irene? I didn't realize you were scheduled on this trip. How is my hotel?" Moseby asked eagerly.

"Hi Mr. Moseby, the hotel is great, and so am I by the way. Esteban is doing such a great job, everybody is so happy," she replied. "I finally got my cruise vacation. I need to ask yo…"

"Mr. Moseby, Mr. Moseby! Can I see you for a minute, I need to tell you something, it's kind of an emergency sir," a great big teddy bear of a man in a security uniform came running up to Mr. Moseby shouting.

"Kirby, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy checking in guests? I can't just leave them here; can't your emergency wait a little bit?" Moseby asked the security guard.

Irene couldn't help stare as Kirby leaned in and whispered in Mr. Moseby's ear. He looked a little worried, but Mr. Moseby just looked annoyed like usual.

"Kirby go tell Zack I will be coming to his room to see He, Marcus, and Woody very soon and they better be there," Moseby said sternly.

"Yes sir, I'll go do that now. Uh, Mr. Moseby, uh will you be needin' me for the next couple of hours or so?" Kirby asked his boss as he shuffled his feet back and forth.

"I guess not Kirby, why do you ask?" the little bald man questioned.

"Well, I was hopin' to catch the Cowboy game in the media room," he answered hesitantly. "But if you need me I'll go with you to Zack's room."

"No Kirby that's ok, if I need you I know where you'll be," Moseby reassured his friend. "I hope your team wins."

'Oh my goodness another Cowboy fan,' she thought. And he was going right where she wanted to go. This is all too good to be true, catch her favorite team, finally on the cruise of her dreams, and hoping to get to snuggle with a big brown teddy bear. This might be an interesting game, whether the Cowboys win or not.

"Excuse me Mr. Moseby, can I get my room key, I was kind of wanting to catch that game too," Irene interrupted the two men.

"Oh Irene, I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you wait," Moseby apologized. "Of course you can have your key, your luggage has already been taken to your room. Kirby, would you be good enough to show Irene where the media room is so she can catch the game too?" Moseby asked turning towards the now very nervous security guard.

Kirby looked over at Irene and smiled shyly, "Of course Mr. Moseby, I'd be very happy to take Miss Irene to see the game." He extended his arm for her to take, because his Momma raised him to be a southern gentleman, and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

Irene was ecstatic as she reached for his elbow, she was going to make kick off and maybe get to kick off something of her own.

"I hope you don't mind one tiny detour, I need to relay a message to one of the students onboard," he asked. "I can give you a little tour on the way."

"That would be wonderful," she gushed. "And don't worry, I think I know who the kid you need to speak to is, he and his brother lived at my hotel for… wow, I guess it was only three years. Funny it seemed like more."

Kirby smiled.

* * *

><p>Kirby sat in his recliner staring up at the screen to avoid making eye contact with the woman who'd boarded earlier. It wasn't that she wasn't nice to look at, simply that when it came to the ways of the fairer sex, he wasn't to use to being romantic. He was always just the big guy that was always good for a laugh or two.<p>

It was okay during their tour of the ship because he had plenty to talk about, seeing as he knew the ship so well. And the first half of the game was also, because they were both focused on the plays, and yelling at the teams. But now it was halftime, and she wanted him to actually talk to her. About himself. All he had been able to do so far was stutter a bit, and he was starting to sweat. He needed to get out of there before he looked like he just got out of the hot tub.

"Kirby are you alright?" she asked scooting a bit closer to his side of her seat, touching his arm. "You seem a bit nervous?" she added noting his demeanor.

"Did you bet a large amount on the game?"

"No, no, I…no," he was about to excuse himself when Zack and the boys sat down next to him.

"Hey big guy," Cody smiled in greeting. "How's the game going?"

"Zack, Cody?" Irene looked over as recognition set in. "You boys have really grown, I almost didn't recognize you." Zack hadn't been I his room when they went by earlier.

"Irene?" the boys said in unison.

"When did you get here?" Zack asked the older woman.

"About an hour ago, but I'm actually here for a week or so. I finally got a vacation."

"That's awesome," Zack remarked.

"Ahem," Woody cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry Woodster," Zack apologized to his friend. "Irene this is Cody's roommate, Woody. Woody this is Irene she works at the Tipton Hotel Boston, if you need anything she is the one to call," he smiled at the redhead.

Cody noticed how nervous the security guard was, so while his brother was doing the introductions, he decided to help the fidgety guy out if he could. "Kirby could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Cody," Kirby followed him to a corner near the back of the room.

"Kirby you really need to relax, Irene is a nice lady. No need to be afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid, I'm just not like you. I don't know how to talk to women," he was telling him as Zack walked up.

"You're talking about me, right? Cause I know your not talking about my boring other half here," Zack smirked as he slapped his twin on the back.

"Zack, you know I don't have problems talking to girls anymore," blushed his brother. "And Kirby there is nothing to be worried about with Irene, I can tell she really likes you."

"Yeah, what's up with the nerves big guy?" Zack asked concerned for his friend. He knew that they had to calm him down before he started that odd routine he did when he got truly nervous.

"Thanks guys, but I just don't know what to talk about with a beautiful woman like Miss Irene," he told them.

"Kirby you already know you have one thing in common, you both love the Cowboys. You taught me about football, so I know you have a lot to talk about," Cody explained to the nervous guard.

"True Kirby, if you can teach Cody how to play football you can do anything," Zack agreed. "Besides if she is interested already, then that's half the battle. You just need to relax. Everything will just kind of fall into place if you can."

"Yeah, here take her some popcorn… and don't eat it all," Cody suggested. "Ask her about herself, that will break the ice, right Zack? Zack?"

"What… Oh sure, yeah that always helps, and then she will be doing most of the talking," he said as he shook his head to keep from looking at the cheerleaders on the big screen.

"… Yeah, and when she actually married Steve, I couldn't believe it. He was my friend…" Woody rambled, as Irene was focused more on the Kirby and the twins off in the corner whispering. She wondered if she had done something wrong, or maybe he was feeling sick. It was strange how he seemed to shut down after they got settled into watching the game. She would like to help; she had had such a good time touring the ship with him, when they were looking for Zack. He was so sweet and very funny; she truly enjoyed his company.

"… and even my grandma took me off her friends list." She tried to refocus on the curly headed teen sitting next to her, but it was difficult. "I'm sorry Woody, I'm sure everything will work out for you," she empathized, lucky for her that was one thing her job had helped her with, being able to sympathize with people even though you had no idea what they were talking about.

"Woody, do you know Kirby very well?" she asked shyly of him as he paused in his tirade.

"Oh yeah he is a great guy… wait a minute, you like him don't you?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. He looked over at the three across the room; it looks like he probably likes you a little too. He sure is nervous.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, you see he is extremely shy, so if he is looking a little green around the gills he must be really nervous, ergo, he likes you," Woody explained.

Irene felt her cheeks flush, that was the oddest compliment she had ever received, but she was still extremely flattered. As she sat listening to the droning of the sportscasters rehashing the entire first half of the game, she wondered how she could calm his nerves. Maybe if she went to the ladies room and freshened up a little it would help, if nothing else the walk there and back would help her clear her head.

"Woody, would you please tell Kirby I went to the powder room and will be right back," she asked him as she rose from the chair to leave the room.

"Sure, no problem, I'll do that now," he told her as the walked away. "Hey big guy, how you doing?" he practically yelled. "Irene told me to tell you she was going to the powder room, and would be right back," he continued as he walked across the room towards the nervous guard. The twins both shot daggers at him for being so loud, in fact when he got closer Zack whacked him on the back of the head.

"Owww Zack, what was that for?"

"For being stupid."

A/N: WoundedHearts asked me to repost this little story, and the original was so short I decided to lengthen it a bit. Hope you like it Jackie, watch for chapter 2. :P


End file.
